112015-The Power of Dreams
18:59:34 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 19:00:28 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has been pacing the hallways for some time... constantly looking over to the elevator or any sign that Libby may have come back from whatever it was she was going to do... -- 19:01:27 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:01:27 CSO: You hear a thunk, and Libby climbs down out of the ceiling of her office. 19:01:55 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG runs to the source of the sound into the office -- 19:02:05 CGG: My. Love. Are. You. Alright? What. Has. Happened? 19:03:53 CSO: "I offered to pay the price for Aaisha. She was unwilling to agree to any of their terms, or to allow me to accept the punishment for her. Now, they have taken her dreamself as a new toy." 19:04:36 CGG: I.... Heard. Part. Of. This.... Miss. Aaisha. Had. Contacted. My. Handle. While. I. Was. Here. And. I. Was. Able. To. Answer. From. My. Room.... 19:06:21 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. This.... But. She.... I. Hope. She. Will. Be. Strong. Enough. For. Now.... Did. Anything. Else. Happen. When. You. Offered? You. Are. Unharmed. Correct? 19:06:21 CSO: She stretches and leans on Serios a moment. "Why are all of your friends the worst kind of idiot?" 19:06:45 CSO: "I'm all right. They have certain rules they follow." 19:07:14 CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Is. Doing. What. She. Thinks. Is. Best.... She. Does. Not. Want. You. To. Pay. For. Another'S. Mistake.... 19:07:24 CGG: As. For. Mr. Aesona.... 19:07:42 CGG: Him. I. Still. Can. Not. Understand. For. A. Moment.... 19:08:31 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "He is an idiot. He endangers everyone aroun him with his pretend nobility." -- 19:09:38 CGG: Worse. He. Continues. To. Use. Others. For. His. Payments.... But. I. Think. It. Is. Time. I. Understand. Precisely. What. It. Is. He. Was. Trying. To. Gain.... 19:10:20 CGG: What. Exactly. Does. The. Sword. In. Question. Actually. Do? The.... Grass.-Cutting. Sword.... 19:11:31 CSO: "There is a long an complicated process to explaining, but the short answer: It removes any bonuses given via a very specific method of cheating. 19:11:34 CSO: " 19:12:25 CGG: So. It. Is. Likely. Worthless. In. The. Hands. Of. The. Cheater. Himself? 19:12:36 CGG: But. Worthwhile. Against. Him? 19:13:55 CSO: "The weilder's power has no bearing on it. It merely cuts away the shenanicite enhancements others have made. Draw the sword, I'll show you." 19:14:17 CGG: I. Can. Not. Draw. The. Sword.... It. Was. With. My. Living. Body.... 19:14:43 CSO: "You think something like that matters to the Grasscutter Sword? Check your sylladex." 19:15:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG checked his sylladex and is shocked to see that indeed he has the sword... -- 19:15:15 CGG: What. The...? 19:15:33 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG proceeds to draw out the sword... -- 19:16:15 CSO: The blade of the sword is not made of metal, but some type of purple, smoky crystal. 19:17:00 CGG: How. Odd. To. See. It. Up. Close.... Without. It. Being. Used. Against. Me.... 19:17:09 CSO: Libby runs her fingers along it with an unusual amount of familiarity. "The blade is crafted from shenanicite, which is one of the rarest of substances in the Game Proper. It allows one to change reality, and thus, themselves." 19:17:36 CGG: To. Change. Reality? 19:18:07 CGG: Like. How. Miss. Aaisha. Can. Change. Fate? 19:18:49 CSO: "Kind of. Let me show you." 19:19:31 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hands the sword over to Miss Libby, careful to present the hilt to her... -- 19:22:31 CSO: Libby decaptchalogues a piece of purple, smoky crystal, and sets it on the desk, while bouncing the sword on her shoulder. She then walks over to a wall panel, and presses a few buttons. "Tell me, Serios, is there a skill you wish you were better at?" 19:24:06 CGG: I. Suppose. Right. Now. The. Power. Over. My. Aspect.... If. Others. Are. Controlled. By. Scarlet. At. Some. Point. I. Can. Not. Do. Anything. To. Help. Them. While. She. Is. Near.... 19:25:38 CGG: Otherwise.... It. Would. Be. To. Better. Understand. Others.... 19:27:12 CSO: "Rage is a good example." A large piece of card stock is extruded from the wall, with writing on it. "Here we are. Your Player Sheet. This is how the game interprets you within the bundle of code." Libby lays the sheet in front of him. 19:28:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG curiously looks upon his sheet -- 19:28:58 CGG: Humorless. Hunk? 19:29:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks at Libby incredulously... -- 19:29:45 CGG: Are. You. Certain. You. Did. Not. Write. This? 19:29:51 CSO: "Your Rage powers are currently at the first rank." She points to the bottom row of some weird pyramid. "To God Tier, and become immortal like me, they have to be at the fifth rank, at least." She points to a higher point, above the top of the pyramid. She tries to keep a straight face. 19:30:10 CSO: "I didn't write it. The Game did. And you did, through your actions." 19:30:36 CGG: Very. Well..... 19:31:42 CGG: From. The. Look. Of. The. Ranks.... I. Am. Guessing. Things. Have. To. Be. Balanced. To. Reach. That. Point.... 19:31:55 CGG: Which. Means. It. Will. Take. A. While. For. That. To. Happen. 19:32:35 CGG: Though. How. Does. The. Sword. Come. Into. Play. With. This? 19:32:47 CSO: "Shenanicite allows us to change the Sheet itself. It's the fossilized bones of Tricksters, who are themselves a violation of the rules, but part of keeping the balance of the game in check." She lifts the stone off her desk, and presses it against the sheet. "Normally, yes, but as I said, Shenanicite breaks the rules." "Rage" disappears from the first row, and reappears on the fifth. Serios suddenly 19:32:47 understands Rage on a much more intimate level. 19:34:15 CGG: What. The.... I. Can.... It. Seems. So. Simple.... The. Way. Anger. And. Passion. Flows.... It. Feeds. Into. Life. Itself. For. It. To. Struggle..... 19:34:55 CGG: And. For. It. To. Become. More. Chaotic.... 19:36:15 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods. "That is what Shenanicite does. It grants great power. However, there are other uses for it." She points to the blade of the sword. "Powerful artifacts can be made, with magical abilities granted by the shenanicite." -- 19:37:26 CGG: But. Everything. Comes. With. A. Cost. I. Would. Imagine.... 19:42:15 CSO: "Indeed. Though we do not know the cost until after we have done it. It usually isn't high, and experienced players can guess. Something as simple as a few skill ranks doesn't incur a cost." 19:42:26 CSO: "Because it's the free sample to get you to use more." 19:42:42 CSO: "Now, are you prepared to see the power of the sword?" 19:42:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods -- 19:43:33 CSO: Libby gently nicks Serios' arm with the sword. The Rage 5 on his sheet flickers, and vanishes, returning it to Rage 1. 19:43:39 CAT ceased responding to memo. 19:44:30 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was stunned by being the target of the sword... and more surprised that just as quickly as he understood Rage, it seemed now to fade... -- 19:44:53 CGG: It.... Was. Just. There.... I.... 19:45:29 CGG: I. Can. Remember. Knowing. It. Easily.... I. Can. Remember. The. Words. I. Used.... But. There. Was. More.... 19:47:06 CSO: Libby sets the sword on the table. "The Grasscutter Sword is a dangerous thing. Made for Killing Players." 19:48:42 CGG: ....It. Is. Not. Something. We. Can. Use. Effectively. Right. Now.... Even. If. Mr. Aesona. Had. It. There. Would. Be. The. Question. Of. If. He. Could. Have. Hit. Jack. With. It.... 19:49:12 CGG: It. Could. Have. Easily. Gone. Into. Jack'S. Hands. Back. There.... 19:49:36 CSO: She nods. "And if Lorrea gets her hands on it, she'll use it to enforcer her ideas of 'intelligent play' on others." 19:49:58 CGG: .... 19:50:26 CGG: Do. You. Mean. In. The. Good. Way. Or. The. Murderous. Way. She. Showed. Her. Teammates? 19:51:00 CSO: "The Murderous way is what I fear." She runs her fingers over the blade. 19:51:25 CGG: ....As. We. Are. Now. This. Blade. Should. Never. Have. Surfaced.... 19:52:05 CSO: "It was an attempt to create chaos among your players. They gave Nyarla the sword because it would have fed into his self righteousness." 19:53:15 CGG: Which. Would. Have. Killed. Him. In. The. End.... 19:53:35 CSO: "Indeed. He'd have become a tyrant." 19:54:02 CSO: "Much like I fear Lorrea would. Do you mind if I keep the sword here? At least until it is truly needed?" 19:55:12 CGG: Would. It. Be. Safe. Here? Mr. Aesona. Had. Mentioned.... He. Thinks. One. Of. The. Handmaidens. Is. A. Traitor.... He. Said. Something. About. His. Sprite. Being. Hacked. And. Jack. Knowing. Of. The. Duel. Before. It. Happened.... 19:56:49 CGG: I. Do. Not. Trust. Much. Of. His. Insight. Into. Anything. At. The. Moment.... But.... 19:57:52 CSO: Libby hisses. "First Aaisha and now you. You hear thirdhand from JACK that one of my handmaidens is betraying me." 19:58:26 CGG: I. Am. Sorry.... 19:58:36 CSO: "Believe me, if my handmaidens wanted to kill you players, they have better tools than this." 19:58:47 CSO: "And if they wanted to kill me, they've had ample opportunity." 19:59:09 CGG: What. If. The. Goal. Of. The. Betrayal. Is. Neither. Though? 19:59:37 CSO: "I cannot think of what they'd possibly gain." 20:00:08 CGG: What. Of. Freedom. From. The. Horror. Terror? 20:01:19 CSO: "Meira and Moira are highly unlikely to want freedom considering the nature of their relationships with particular horrorterrors." She coughs delicately into her hand. "They are much like my relationship with you." 20:01:38 CGG: .... 20:01:56 CGG: They. LOVE. The. Horror. Terrors? 20:02:39 CSO: "Well... Love is a strong word, I suppose. Thye have both individually contracted certain intimate relationships with them." 20:02:49 CGG: .... 20:03:28 CGG: Then. Could. Jack. Of. Learned. Of. What. He. Did. From. Certain. Horror. Terrors. Then? 20:04:02 CSO: "No. Jack does not speak to the Horror Terrors. They want him dead." 20:04:34 CGG: They. Gave. Him. His. Ability. To. Cheat. And. Now. Want. Him. Dead? 20:04:41 CGG: It. Sounds. There. Is. A. Conflict. Of. Interests. There. 20:05:32 CSO: "He was supposed to use it for one thing, and used it for something else." 20:05:51 CGG: He. Broke. His. Deal.... 20:06:13 CGG: Do. They. Want. Mr. Aesona. Dead. For. Not. Fulfilling. His. Bargain? 20:06:33 CSO: "No, because they told him if he did not Aaisha would. And now Aaisha has." 20:06:53 CGG: .... 20:07:51 CGG: Is. Jack. Able. To. See. What. Is. Going. On. Here. Though? 20:08:04 CGG: There. Is. Still. The. Question. Of. How. He. Knew.... 20:08:09 CGG: Unless.... 20:08:15 CGG: Time. Powers? 20:08:48 CSO: "Time Powers are always the answer with Jack. You all talking about one of my handmaidens betraying me, or the situation, probably gave him the idea, and thus he mentioned it." 20:09:27 CGG: So. Wait.... He. Learned. Of. The. Ploy. From. Us.... Because. We. Mentioned. It.... Because. He. Said. It? 20:09:45 CSO: Libby nods. "Welcome to Time Paradoxes." 20:09:57 CGG: .... 20:10:47 CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. Whether. I. Should. Be. More. Or. Less. Afraid. Of. The. Time. Players. At. This. Point.... 20:11:16 CGG: But. I. Know. I. Have. A. Growing. Headache. From. That. Thought.... 20:11:57 CSO: "Try not to think about it. I don't." 20:12:49 CGG: Speaking. Of. Time. Though.... Aeglos. Seems. To. Be. Lost. To. It.... But. Before. It. Was. It. Did. Something. To. Mr. Aesona.... And. It. Glowed. Red. At. One. Point.... 20:13:00 CSO: Libby smiles. 20:13:19 CSO: "Yes. Aeglos is a powerful shenanicite artifact. I made it especially for you." 20:13:36 CGG: Wait.... I. Could. Have. Summoned. It. On. Derse. Then? 20:13:58 CSO: She giggles. "Of course." 20:14:02 CGG: .... 20:14:45 CGG: That. Long. Time. Of. Hiding. In. Refuse. Boxes. And. Avoiding. The. People. Of. Derse.... And. I. Was. Armed.... 20:15:30 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG facepalms -- 20:16:38 CSO: "You did not believe you were armed. Thus, you were not. Often we are bound by what we believe to be true." 20:17:29 CGG: A. Bit. Of. What. Miss. Aaisha. Says.... I. Far. Too. Often. Take. Things. At. Face. Value.... 20:17:47 CGG: I. Would. Not. Make. A. Good. General.... 20:18:14 CGG: Though. I. Still. Have. To. Ask.... What. Did. Aeglos. Take. From. Mr. Aesona? 20:21:36 CSO: "So long as he chose to oppose you, every hit stripped him of his power. So long as you are defening something, and I agree it should be defended, it will strip away anything that allows others to stand against you. It is unusually specific, but it will be a great help against traitorous party members." 20:22:10 CGG: I. Would. Like. To. Hope. That. Was. The. Last. Battle. For. That.... 20:22:48 CSO: "There are other spears and glaives in my possession. Artfact and Otherwise." 20:23:38 CGG: Each. With. Effects. Like. It? 20:23:57 CSO: "No. Aeglos is the only one for a Guileless Guardian." 20:23:59 CSO: She giggles. 20:24:57 CGG: ....Yes. That.... Rather. Embarassing. To. Know. It. Is. My. Greatest. Trouble.... 20:25:04 CSO: "I have others, darker artifacts that do darker things." She frowns. 20:25:22 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shakes her head and reaches for him. "There is no shame in being honest to a fault." -- 20:26:24 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reaches in return, "Then. I. Will. Not. Shame. In. It..." -- 20:27:10 CSO: Libby grins. "I have a present for you, though. In case of emergency." 20:27:28 CGG: Oh? 20:28:46 CGG: I. Hope. You. Did. Not. Forsee. Trouble. Coming. Too. Soon.... I. Am. In. Fear. Of. Being. Crushed. By. My. Phone. When. I. Decaptchalize. It.... 20:29:08 CSO: She decaptchalogues another piece of the shenanicite. "You know what this does. Use it wisely." 20:29:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes it carefully and places it into his inventory -- 20:30:33 CGG: Do. I. Just. Place. It. Onto. Myself. Or. Someone. Else? To. Boost. Their. Abilities? 20:31:02 CGG: I. Do. Not. Normally. Have. A. Copy. Of. That. Sheet.... At. Least. I. Do. Not. Think. So.... 20:31:36 CSO: Libby laughs. "I was planning on giving you sheets for everyone on your team." 20:31:50 CSO: "Though I expect you to use this one on yourself. Just make a wish." 20:32:00 CSO: "And the Shenanicite will make it so." 20:32:23 CGG: I. Will. Make. Certain. To. Use. It. Wisely.... 20:34:03 CSO: She leans up and kisses his chin. "Come back to the bedroom, Serios. It has been a stressful day, and I long for you." 20:34:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles and bends down to kiss her lips passionately... -- 20:35:06 CGG: And. I. Long. For. You. As. Well. My. Love.... Fade to Black Category:Serios Category:Libby